


Found You

by Rose_gold_goddess



Series: So Take My Heart, It's All That's Left [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Failed rescue attempt, MC is an OC, Not Canon Compliant, POV V | Kim Jihyun, Self-Blame, V | Kim Jihyun's Route, attempted self-sacrifice, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_gold_goddess/pseuds/Rose_gold_goddess
Summary: “Found you,” V breathed, as if sighing in relief - or was it acceptance that he was finally at the end?Chloe finished turning at the sound of his voice, her eyes wide even as a smile played briefly at the corners of her mouth. But as soon as he noticed the smile it was gone, a look of horror coming to her face.“V! This place isn’t safe! Run!”





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> My re-imagining of this scene because the MC needed way more agency in this situation, in my opinion. I understand why she didn't but - this is the beauty of fic. *throws canon out the window* MC is an OC and named and described, as always.
> 
> Chloe:
> 
>  

“You’re going to save her now? Are you kidding? What’s the hurry all of a sudden?”

“I have to,” V insisted. “She is in danger. I can’t wait any longer.”

“V...fine,” Luciel snapped, still struggling to bury the anger that tinged every word he said. “I’ll stay here for a while, but at least let me support you through the satellite. I’ll send you the situation at that place...and Chloe’s whereabouts.”

“Thank you, Luciel, but I can manage.”

“Fine,” Luciel answered. “I got tons to talk about but let’s save them for later. Bye.”

The line clicked dead.

At least he had dissuaded him from coming here himself, since he had deciphered the coordinates much faster than anticipated. Luciel couldn’t know, couldn’t see the other secret he had struggled with hiding from him. As much as it pained him, the guilt was his alone, and if he could protect Luciel from the truth…

Then it was worth the danger of moving alone and trying to save Chloe without anyone’s help.

He worried about the risk to her, but from all of their conversations, from all of his observations, he knew she was strong. If he could only find the opportunity, he could get her out of here safely, no matter what happened to him. The slight injury he had suffered in his first attempt was a dull ache now, and he didn’t let himself focus on it as he instead set his sights on his goal.

He had to save her, no matter what, and without any more secrets being revealed.

She was with Rika now, and the danger posed to her was greater than he could explain. He only hoped he could reach her in time.

He easily tracked them to the gardens; he had heard Believers speaking of the Savior taking a walk with the girl who wasn’t yet one of them. Hurrying through the shadows, he listened intently for the sound of voices carrying through the still night. Finally he heard the all-too familiar voice he sought, noticing that there was no reply even though a question had been posed.

As he rounded the corner of the path he saw them standing not far ahead in the shadows.

Chloe had her back to him, though she seemed to be keeping her distance from Rika, arms hanging by her sides, her fists clenching and unclenching. Even in the shadows her bright reddish gold hair stood out, hanging in a sheet over the midnight blue of what appeared to be an evening dress. Rika was standing before her, clad in a similar black dress, and she was smiling, though a black mask obscured her eyes.

No one else seemed to be around, and as he hurried forward Chloe turned to the side, away from Rika.

“Found you,” V breathed, as if sighing in relief - or was it acceptance that he was finally at the end?

Chloe finished turning at the sound of his voice, her eyes wide even as a smile played briefly at the corners of her mouth. But as soon as he noticed the smile it was gone, a look of horror coming to her face.

“V! This place isn’t safe! Run!” she called to him, pointing behind him.

“Chloe! Are you hurt?” he asked instinctively, trying to comprehend the look of panic on her face. “I can’t let you get any more involved in this. Get out of here!”

“Wait -” Chloe began, but Rika had stepped forward, partially blocking her path forward. She faced V with a look of triumph on her face, a wide smile parting her lips.

“Let her go, Rika. You know why I’m here,” V demanded.

“It’s been a while, V,” Rika said. “It feels odd looking at the man who killed me.”

Beside her Chloe seemed frozen as if in indecision, and he wished instead that she was running, letting him handle this so that she could get away. His sacrifice for her escape - it was more than a fair trade. But still she stood where she was, chest rising and falling with her breaths as she kept her gaze fixed on his.

“I had no other choice,” he told Rika.

“I can’t believe I used to love you...someone like you with all my heart,” Rika said, almost sneering. “But now at least I can save this child - I will help her see the real you. I won’t let you suffocate her devil, as you tried to suffocate mine. Chloe, he will burn you up with his light. He thinks the darkness needs to die and will smother you and scorch you until there's nothing left. But I can protect you - the real you. I can show you how to embrace your devil and find true happiness."

Chloe glanced at Rika and hesitated, and Rika smiled at her as if happy her words had reached the younger woman. The smile was quickly replaced by a grimace of surprise as Chloe’s arm shot out, knocking her away.

Grabbing the full fabric of her skirt she lifted it and turned toward him. “V! Run - I’ll follow! Get out of here!”

“Guards!” Rika cried, stumbling and trying to right herself from the way Chloe had shoved her so forcefully.

“No!” Chloe yelled as several hooded figures appeared from the shadows and ran their way. She raced to V’s side, one hand outstretched, and he reached for her fingers to pull her to safety.

A Believer wrapped an arm around Chloe’s waist, pulling her away so that her fingers slipped from his just as they touched. Her shriek echoed through the gardens, and she struggled against the man who was at least twice her size.

“Chloe! Let her go, Rika - please, just me, take me,” V pleaded, trying to pull away from the Believers who had grabbed his arms.

“No! Let him go! Get off me!” Chloe demanded, and she threw her elbow back, eliciting a grunt of pain when it met her captor’s ribs.

“I’m not important, Chloe! Please, just let her go! Take me in her place -”

“V! You said together! You promised me!” Chloe screamed as she turned wild eyes to where he struggled against his captors. “You promised me - together!”

The Believer who held her stumbled away from her, clutching the side of his face that she had clawed with her nails so that she could escape. Instead of running the opposite direction as V wished, though, she ran to where he stood, grabbing the arm of one of the guards and pounding it with her fist.

“Let him go! Get off of him you son of a -”

“Chloe run, save yourself! Rika please, let her go, she’s innocent in this -”

“V no - shut up, you’re coming with me!” Chloe insisted as she pulled at the guard’s arm again, desperate to free him. The ferocity with which she struggled amazed him, ignoring opportunities to flee in her determination that he come with her.

Another indignant shriek rent the air when her former captor lifted her from behind, arms wrapped around her waist. She grabbed the front of V’s robes, struggling to keep her grasp as the Believer pulled her away from him despite how she twisted and kicked.

“V! V! No - let him go! You promised! You promised me!”

Rika was standing near, saying something as she watched the Believer carry Chloe, her screams still echoing through the gardens as she fought being dragged away. V didn’t comprehend Rika’s words, though, his attention fixed on the small figure being swallowed by the shadows. She was still wrestling against her guard, still crying out for V until his insides twisted from the sound of her heart-wrenching screams.

An opportunity to save herself had come and gone, and now - now his sacrifice would be for nothing. He had failed her.

The Believers who held his arms hauled him to his feet, and Rika stepped before him.

“Chloe! Rika - let her go, please. Don’t hurt her, don’t involve any more innocents. You can have me, just please. Let her go. Set her free,” he begged.

“I will set her free,” Rika told him with a smile. “I’ll set her free from you, and your poison. She’ll know her true self, true happiness because of me.”

“No, Rika -”

But she turned her back on him, and the Believers who had dragged him to his feet began to lead him away. In the distance he thought he still heard shouts, his heart clenching painfully as the image of her fighting to reach him swam across his mind, all that he could picture.

Fumbling in his pocket he discreetly tried to open the messenger - he had to warn her. Had to tell her not to listen, that he was sorry, that it was his fault she was still in danger.


End file.
